Visitors
by NeoFantasy
Summary: Rei is visited by a number of characters from Evangelion. Starting with Shinji.
1. Shinji

The sun had rose high into the sky and the rays of light shone brightly through Rei's windows. They were the only source of light illuminating the fourteen-year-old's dull apartment. This apartment lacked any sort of decoration or variety. The only objects present within were Rei's bed, her make-shift nightstand, and her kitchen appliances. This lack of decoration did not bother her however, she had no use for anything else. Those objects would only serve to take up space in the already miniscule apartment. There was one exception to this however, Rei would, from time to time, allow herself to bring home books from the school (and or other) libraries. In truth even those would only stay temporarily.

There was no school to attend today, and Rei had not received any orders from NERV, which mean that she was entirely free to do as she wished today.

 _Perhaps I should go to the supermarket and restock my refrigerator?_

Rei walked over to her fridge and opened the door. It was a depressing sight, with only a half-empty bottle of milk and the now spoiled left-overs of an instant meal she had, had some nights before. Rei sighed as she grabbed the meal and disposed of it in the trash. Commander Ikari was often concerned with her eating habits, often stating that she looked too thin. Rei did not understand however, as long as she consumed enough to sustain her body was that not satisfactory?

Rei starred at the rotten food laying at the bottom of the trash can. Would that ultimately be her own fate one day? A rotting corpse left buried under the ground? It wouldn't matter is she died, any mourning would be meaningless... there would always be another Rei after herself. Regardless, so long as she was able to aid commander Ikari reach his goals she would be happy.

A series of knocks at the door drew her from her trance.

"Uhh~ Ayanami? I-it's me, Shinji... Are you home?"

The Third Child? Why was he here? Rei made her was to the door and opened it. "Ikari."

"Uhm... S-sorry to bother you... It's just that you left this on your desk the other day... And I've been meaning to give it back to you." The Third reached into his bag and pulled out a series of stapled papers. "It's our math homework for Monday... Uhm... I've actually gotten pretty food at it... If you'd like, I'd be willing to help you out with it... That is... If you need help." The Third spoke the same way he always did, timorous and nervous. His eyes averting her own as he twiddled his fingers. She never understood why he felt so fearful when talking to her, yet that was not a prioritive concern so she did not put further thought into it.

"I will be fine, there is no need to worry about my performance, Ikari."

"O-oh... That's good to hear!"

There was an awkward period of silence between the two. However, The Third eventually broke it.

"Do you mind if... I come in for a bit?"

Rei was taken back by his request, but she had no reason to deny it. Rei nodded and stepped back, allowing The Third to step into her apartment.

"Woah, this place really hasn't changed since the last time I was here. Don't you ever get bored of things being so drab?"

"Drab? "Rei replied.

"Yeah... You know? Boring and empty."

"I only have what is required for the necessary sustainment of my body."

The Third frowned. "I mean... that's fine if you're a minimalist or whatever... but don't you ever get bored?"

"Bored? No, I have plenty to occupy me in my free time."

The Third cracked a smile as he found the pile of books on her counter. "I forgot how bookish you are Ayanami." He stepped further into her apartment and sat on the edge of Rei's bed.

Rei was unfamiliar with hoe to entertain guests. She knew she had to make them feel welcomed, but was at a loss as to what was to come after. "Ikari, would you like something to drink?"

"N-no, I'm fine... Listen Rei... The real reason I came here... Well... It's because I'm worried about you."

"Worried about me?"

"Yeah... The homework... That's just kind of the only way I was able to convince myself to finally come but... I've been meaning to do so for a while now..." He began fiddling with his fingers again.

Rei remained silent.

"It's just that... I never really see you outside of school or NERV. I've had a few run in's with Asuka... But I've never seen you. I mean you can't always be cooped up in here... Right?

In truth, once normal operation finished at NERV, Rei would remain and begin procedures regarding herself and the Instrumentality project. However, she could not tell Ikari any of this.

"I spend time at the library." She deemed that a suitable response.

"I knew you'd say something like that." He chuckled." I'm just glad you aren't getting into trouble or anything... Say, Ayanami... I just realized this now but... Where are your parents?"

"My parents?"

"Yeah... You know... Your mother and father."

Parents? This is something that had never crossed her mind. Who were here parents? She had no parents. She was created by Dr. Akagi and Commander Ikari. Would they be considered her parents? Perhaps she could consider the commander's late wife's parents as her own, considering she was genetically closely related to her. Regardless, neither of those could be considered suitable answers for Ikair.

"I... don't know."

"Oh... I see. So my father... He's kind of like a dad to you then... Isn't he?"

"Commander Ikari? You could say that he is."

The Third Child seems to lose himself in thought for sometime. "Ayanami... You should come over some time. I'm sure Misato wouldn't mind... and I'm sure it would be great for us pilots to get to know each other better..."

"Ikari... We are in the middle of a war. Our top priority should be defeating the Angels, not worrying about relationships."

"Yeah... I know... I just tho-

"That being said... If I am given the time to, I would accept your invitation."

The Third's eyes lite up. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Th-that's great Rei!" The Third's phone rang. "Huh? MIsato? Yeah, I know what time it is. Groceries? What groceries? The Third paused and his eyes widened. "Uhm yeah, th-there's just a really big line at the grocery store, I-ill ne home soon! Bye!" He put the phone down. "Sorry Rei, I'm going to have to go. I kind of forgot I was supposed to bring back groceries back home today."

"Do not worry Ikari... I enjoyed your visit."

"Really? Well anyway, I gotta go, see ya'!" The Third got up and ran out the door.

"…"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this. I've been meaning to write an Eva fic for a while now, but didn't really know what to write about. There might be a second chapter to this involving Asuka and Rei, so if you enjoyed this keep an eye out for chapter two.**


	2. Asuka

**Here we are, chapter two. I only wish I could update my Fire Emblem story this fast. Anyway, I hope nobody minds that I split the narrative of this chapter between Asuka and Rei. This one takes place about a week after the last one.**

 **update: I know it's been a while since this chapter was uploaded, so I just wanted to update you guys and let you know that i'm About halfway finished the rough draft of chapter 3. So if things go well I should have it finished by the beginning of January. Aside from that I've Combed through this chapter and fixed some spelling mistakes. Sorry once again for the wait, and happy holidays!**

"Absolutely not!" Asuka cried out.

Misato frowned and furrowed her brow. "Why not? It's just a tiny errand."

"It's not the errand that's the problem, it's who you want me to bring it to! If this letter is so damn important then why can't Wonder-girl come pick it up herself!?"

"Because I'm asking you Asuka."

"Nope, I don't care. There's no way in a million years that I'm ever going to go see her. I mean she smells, she...

As Asuka continue to ramble on about Rei, Misato carefully pulled out her cell phone and began recording her rant.

"And ontop of that she's too emotionless. What sort of person can't even smile when... Misato, what are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." She smirked. "I just wonder what Kaji will think once he sees this video."

"What!? Y-you wouldn't dare send that to my precious Kaji!"

"Oh, trust me I will. Kaji will get a nice little surprise in his inbox... unless you believe there's something you can do that will help me forget about it?"

Asuka grit her teeth. In truth, Misato was kind to her... However, it was times such as this where she'd grow horns that made Asuka hate her.

"…"

"Sooo~ Are you gonna' do it?" Misato asked.

"It's not like you're leaving me with much of a choice..." Asuka stormed over to Misato and grabbed the letter out of Her hand, crumbling it in her grip. "Don't expect me to be kind to her!" Asuka promptly turned around and stomped out of the apartment as Misato waved goodbye.

"Hey, thanks Asuka!"

The door to the apartment slammed shut.

 _Gott verdammt, nicht gut f_ _ü_ _r nichts!_ Asuka flew passed everything on Shinji's bike. She knew he'd be pissed that she took it, but that wasn't her fault. _If he doesn't want people taking it then the idiot shouldn't leave it unlocked._ She justified her actions. Her hair whipped furiously behind her as each push on the pedal held more and more of her anger. _Why the hell does Wondergirl have to live so far away!?_

By the time Asuka made it to Rei's apartment complex the sun had mostly set and Asuka was exhausted. Having to ride Shinji's bike through crowded streets was bad enough, but why the hell did Wondergirl have to live on-top of a slope. She knocked on Rei's door, which only lead to it opening completely. "Not locked huh? Maybe she's out?"

Asuka took a few steps inside, not bothering to take off her shoes. Wondergirl's apartment was disgustingly dirt. There were bandages overflowing in the garbage pail, empty pill containers scattered across the floor and there were even bloodstains on her pillow case. The worst part about her apartment was the smell. It was sterile, like an operating room. It sent shivers down her spine and reminded her of less than pleasant times.

"Hey Wondergirl? It's me." She knocked against the wall, however there was no answer.

"Arg!" Asuka groaned and stepped further into the apartment. "Are you deaf!? I have a letter from NERV Misato forgot to give you."

Once again, there was silence.

"Fine! Whatever! Asuka tossed the crumbled letter onto Rei's bed and took a few steps back. In hindsight, this was a terrible idea as she bumped into Rei who was standing behind her. This caused Asuka to yelp and jump backwards onto the bed. "Scheisse! What the hell is wrong with you!? You don't just jump up on someone like that you stupid idiot!'

Rei was staring blankly at her. She was holding grocery bags in both hands and was dressed in a reasonably cute fall jacket. _Poor jacket._ Asuka thought. _To be worn by such an undeserving person._

"I did not jump up on you, pilot Soryu. You simply bumped into me."

Asuka growled at her. "I don't care what happened, it's still your fault!"

Rei remained silent for a few seconds, before turning around and walking toward her refrigerator where she began emptying out the contents of her grocery bags.

"What's with this place anyway?" Asuka remarked. "Why's it so empty and devoid of life? I mean don't get me wrong, it's fitting for a weirdo like you, but how the hell do you actually live this way?"

"… Why are you here, Pilot Soryu?"

"I told you!" She grabbed the crumbled letter off the bed. "I have a letter for you. I only yelled it out like a hundred times!"

"Oh. I did not hear."

Asuka growled once more and jumped off the bed squeezing the note in her hand. "Well you're going to hear it now!"

Rei was tired and frustrated. She had falled asleep on the metro and had missed her stop. Her bus card had fallen out somewhere and so she had to walk the entire way back home. Now to top things off the time bomb that was The Second Child was now in her apartment lashing out at Rei yet again.

"Please, leave the letter and go."

The Second blew up. "Leave it and go!? You know I'd love to do that, but I went through all the trouble of bringing it to you and that's what I get!? No 'thank you!' Or anything!?"

Rei stopped what she was doing and faced the Second Child. "Thank you Pilot Soryu. You service is much appreciated."

The Second Child opened her mouth to speak, but stopped and sighed. She sat back down on Rei's bed and combed her hand through her hair.

"Why do I even bother. Nothing you say is sincere. It's all programmed into your head or something."

"Programmed into my head?"

"It doesn't matter, it won't compute to you or whatever... Just go back to kissing the Commander's feet. I'm sure you'd do so if her ordered it."

"Stop"

"Stop? Stop what?" The Second replied as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Stop treating me like I'm not human!" Rei snapped

The Second was clearly taken back by her sudden outburst.

"I'm just as human as you are! Down to the very think that keeps me alive!" To prove her point, Rei grabbed a knife of the counter and cut her arm. Her blood bubbled and rolled over the surface, dripping down her arm. "I feel pain just as you do! I feel sadness and loneliness! Rei's eyes had tears in them.

She had never yelled at anyone like this before. She felt shameful for doing so... Yet still, she would not stand by and let the Second abuse her any further.

"The only difference between you and I, is that I am able to acknowledge that we are the same!"

There was a long period where the only sounds that filled the room was their breathing.

The second eventually stood up.

"You broke... How pathetic." Her words were cold as ice as The Second made for the door, dropping the letter as she went.

Rei stepped in front of her and spoke in her usually tone once more. "Accept who you are. It's the only way you'll be able t-

The Second shoved Rei against the wall sending her crashing down against her fridge.

"Don't talk to me, you disgusting creature..." The second walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"…" Outside, Rei had a front to keep up... but in here... it was okay to cry, right?

 **Well then... that turned out a little darker than expected. I had originally planned to just have Asuka criticize the less usual aspects about her life and what not, but as I began to write I felt that there should be much more tension between the two. You might argue that Rei snapping was a bit out of character, and I kind of feel the same way. However, I wanted to show a side of her that we never got to see, something that humanizes her just a bit more. Anyway, I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out. As for what's next... I'm debating between having Misato visit Rei, or to have Rei go over to Misato's as Shinji requested she do in the first chapter.**

 **As a side note, while writing this chapter the idea for another Evangelion story popped into my head. I don't want to give out any details yet. All I'll say for now is that it will be canon to these chapters and focus on the characters adjusting to life after Eva.**


	3. Kaji

**Authors note: Hey, I know it's been a while since chapter two was uploaded, and I know I promised this chapter in January, but here we finally are, chapter three. I hope it holds up.**

Sometimes, the world was just so empty. Rei sat quietly on her bed and stared blankly out her window, contemplating the meaning of her own existence. Was she really only meant to serve? Or was their a greater purpose in her life? Alas she would likely never know.

She sat up and idly looked around before forcing herself out of bed. There was dried blood on the floor where she had cut herself the other day. She hadn't bothered to clean it up. There was no point in doing so, it wouldn't improve her life in any way.

Donning her school uniform Rei left her apartment. In truth there was nothing she needed to do, nor was there anywhere she wanted to go. It was just a better option than laying in bed all day.

Rei walked down the street and waited at the bus station. She was quite fidgety today. Aside from her usual anxieties about piloting Eva she was concerned that the Second child might inform Commander Ikari about her outburst the other day. She knew that The Second was simply taking out her insecurities on her, however, she was unsure as to how far she would be willing to take it.

To the side of Rei was a mother and two children. The children were playing some sort of game on the sidewalk involving chalk and numbers. They had in no doubt been waiting there a while, the bus routes were completely skewed due to the Angel attacks with their routes being rearranged seemingly with each passing. Week.

Rei stepped away from the family. Not that she had anything against them, but rather, she had a sort of distaste for children. It was not for anything they had done to her, but rather... Seeing them brought back memories from her... or rather, another version of her's childhood. Memories she'd rather were left with her predecessor.

 _Will my successor think of my memories in such a way?_ Rei wondered as the bus pulled up. She waited for the others to get on before entering. It was only then that Rei remembered she no longer had a bus pass. She also had no change to speak of. The bus driver looked at her expectantly.

"I lost my pass." Rei explained.

"Got any change?"

"No."

"Then why are you wasting my time? The schedule's messed up enough as it is I can't afford to be wasting time dealing with you."

Rei was about to get off, however, she felt someone press against her from behind.

"I'll pay for the girl." A voice too familiar said as he reached over and payed for both their rides. Not wanting to end up in conversation with him, Rei quickly thanked him and stepped deeper into the bus.

"I Didn't know you were broke Ayanami." Kaji spoke as he stood next to her.

"..." She remained silent.

"I thought maybe being an Eva pilot would at least come with a decent salary, but you learn something new everyday I suppose."

Rei was both annoyed and surprised by how casually he mentioned her Eva piloting. It was not something you could bring up in everyday conversation, especially not in a public place such as this.

"So, What happened to your arm?" He said casually as he stared out the window.

Rei quickly glance toward her right arm. Her sleeve had rolled back revealing the healing wound.

"I fell."

"I see, so you only talk in falsities, eh?"

"How do you mean?" She inquired, getting annoyed with his prattling. She was unsure what The Second saw in him, perhaps it was simply the fact that he was older. Still, Rei found him a great annoyance.

"Misato Forgot to give you a letter on Monday and I'm sure she didn't bring it to you herself, so she either sent the boy or Asuka, and one of those two have quite the pair of claws."

"..." She remained silent once more.

Kaji chuckled. "I don't suppose you have anywhere important to go? If not would you mind getting off at the next stop?"

Rei complied, but only because she had the feeing that if she didn't, he would just follow her till she did get off. She thanked the bus driver as she stepped off the bus and followed Kaji as he walked.

"You're quite the special girl, aren't you Ayanami?"

"Special?"

"Well, for starters, you don't live with your parents, and unlike the other two there doesn't exist any records of them."

"..." Rei was silent.

"I'd ask you to tell me a bit about them but... I'm starting to believe that you never had any in the first place... At least, not in the typical sense.

Rei slowed her walking, Kaji was leading this conversation somewhere he shouldn't be.

"I know what you are, Rei."

She stopped completely.

"Up until now, I was slightly worried that my information was wrong, but it seems I've just hit the nail in the coffin."

"What do you want?" Rei asked.

"Nothing, don't worry, I'm just curios, after all it's not every day you get to speak to someone so... Particular." Kaji smirked as they continued walking.

"How do you know about this?" Rei asked

"A few birdies told me."

"Then you know that this information should not have been relayed to you."

"Of course."

"Then why would you tell me? Would this not compromise you?"

"It would, But I believe I know you better than you think. No one has to know about this... At least, not until they've asked, as otherwise you have no incentive to do so, am I correct?"

"Have you been watching me?"

"You could say so, but worry not, I only stalked you whilst you were at NERV and School."

"I can have you arrested."

"Can you know?"

"... Why are you torturing me?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you take delight in my suffering?"

"Not at all, I simply wanted to see how you felt about your nature... It would seem I have my answer. Kaji stopped as they approached a train station. "Well, I'm afraid this is my stop, See you around Ayanami." He waved to her as he walked inside, much like one would do to a friend.

Rei clenched her fists tightly as she watched him disappear into the crowd of people.

"You know nothing." She said as the sky let loose a torrent of rain.

...

Asuka was exhausted, She hadn't slept in the two days since her encounter with Wondergirl. What a joke that was, her feelings got a little hurt and then she turns around and cuts herself, talk about a freak.

Asuka Lay on the couch in Misato's apartment, her head hanging off the couch with her feet on the head rest, watching tv upside down and she enjoyed a popsicle.

Shinji hadn't really seemed to mind her borrowing his bike, so long as she promised to give him a heads up next time. She supposed that was one of the 'good' things about Shinji, he always seemed really passive to things.

She idly flipped through channels looking for anything that caught her eye, but Tv in Japan was just not her thing.

"You Alright Asuka?" Misato asked from the kitchen.

"Mhm~"

"You seem pretty tired as of late."

"I haven't slept much."

"Something bothering you?"

"No, not really."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"But it's the truth!" Asuka insisted.

Misato rolled her eyes. "Alright, if you say so."

God, Misato had gotten intrusive lately. She reminded Asuka of her adoptive 'mother' always fearing that there was something wrong with her. Thinking of her 'mother' brought back... Unpleasant memories, and Asuka was eager to change the subject.

"Hey Misato, do you have a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend? What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, you just seem like the type of person that should have one by now."

Misato glared at her from across the kitchen. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that, but you aren't ugly or anything, so why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Asuka..." Misato sighed, understanding where this is coming from. "Looks aren't everything. Different people want different things. Some want someone who's playful and fun, others want someone who's more mature."

"But I'm mature!" Asuka protested and flipped her position, facing Misato from behind the couch.

"Maturity is more than just... Look Asuka, can we not have this conversation now?"

"Why not? Talking good for people isn't it?"

"Yes but...

"Are you sure nothings wrong with you?" Asuka asked?

"You should try and get some rest Asuka, it would do you some good."

"Whatever" Asuka got up from the couch and stretched. "If Shinji makes dinner tell him I'm not hungry." She said as she walked to her room.

Misato watched Asuka close her door. It had been a long day today, and she was just glad to finally have some time to herself.

 **End note: I want to apologize once again for the delay. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter,**

 **Mainly not knowing where I wanted to take it. My original idea was to have Rei visit Misato, and I did get fairly far into that draft, but it just wasn't working. Then I had a bit of a falling out with Eva where I wasn't really inspired by it for a while, but now I'm back, and I'm also happy to say that chapter four is a decent chunk done (as it is the original chapter three.) and with the fires of writing burning inside of me once more, expect it to come out sometime this month.**

 **It's been a while, so I hope I was able to keep up with the spirit of the other two chapters. Thank you for reading, and be on the look out for chapter 4**


End file.
